The instant invention relates to toys, and more particularly to a toy doll which is operative with simulated hair growth.
It has generally been found that toy dolls which are operative with actions which simulate the actions of natural persons often have high levels of appeal. For example, it has generally been found that dolls which are operative for performing simulated human actions, such as walking or talking, have relatively high levels of play value. Similarly, it has been found that dolls which are operative for generating simulated tears and dolls which are operative for performing simulated diaper wetting functions are generally relatively popular.
The instant invention provides an effective toy doll which is operative with an amusing and novel form of simulated human activity. More specifically, the instant invention provides a toy doll which is actuatable for operating with simulated hair growth, the toy doll comprising a doll body including a head portion having an aperture in the upper rear portion thereof, and a movable lock of hair which is slidably received in the aperture for movement between a retracted position wherein a predetermined fractional portion of the movable lock of hair is exposed on the exterior of the head portion and an extended position wherein a predetermined greater portion of the movable lock of hair is exposed. The toy doll of the instant invention further comprises an advancing mechanism which is manually actuatable from the exterior of the doll body for advancing the movable lock of hair toward the extended position thereof from the retracted position thereof, the advancing mechanism preferably comprising a gear assembly which is mounted in the doll body and manually actuatable for enabling the movable lock of hair to be automatically adavanced toward the extended position thereof. The advancing mechanism preferably further comprises a tubular sleeve which extends between the gear assembly and the aperture in the head portion of the doll, and the inner end portion of the movable lock of hair is recieved in the tubular sleeve so that it travels therein as the movable lock of hair is moved between the retracted position thereof and the extended position thereof. Further, the advancing mechanism preferably comprises a biasing spring which is received in the tubular sleeve and operative for resiliently biasing the movable lock of hair toward the extended position thereof, and the gear assembly is preferably manually rewindable to retract the movable lock of hair by rotating one of the arms of the doll and manually actuatable by manipulating the other arm of the doll.
Accordingly, during use and operation of the toy doll of the instant invention, the spring-driven gear assembly is manually rewindable to move the movable lock of hair toward the retracted position thereof by rotating one of the arms of the doll. Thereafter the advancing mechanism is manually actuatable by manipulating the other arm of the doll in order to advance the movable lock of hair toward the extended position thereof. Specifically, the advancing mechanism is manually actuatable in order to enable the inner end portion of the movable lock of hair to be advanced in the tubular sleeve by the biasing spring so that the movable lock of hair is advanced toward the extended position thereof.
Devices representing the closest prior art to the subject invention of which the applicant is aware are disclosed in the U.S. Pat. Nos. to Chinn 1,498,950; Lilienstern Re. 27,267; Beebe et al 3,162,976; Groves et al 3,670,451; Houghton 3,694,957; Sklarsky et al 3,696,551; Gunther et al 3,696,552; Amici et al 3,698,134; Suchowski 3,704,542: Terzian et al 3,834,071; and Luke 4,170,085. However, while these references teach a variety of different toy dolls which have adjustable hair pieces or locks of hair, they fail to teach a doll which is manually actuatable for producing simulated hair growth in the doll. More specifically, the references show arrangements which require the lock of hair to be manually pulled from the head of the toy doll to adjust the length thereof. None of the references show an arrangement for automatically advancing a movable lock of hair toward an extended position.
Accordingly, it is a primary object of the instant invention to provide a doll which is manually actuatable for operating with simulated hair growth.
Another object of the instant invention is to provide a toy doll which includes an advancing mechanism for automatically advancing a movable lock of hair from a retracted postion toward an extended position.
Another object of the instant invention is to provide a doll which includes an advancing mechanism for automatically advancing a movable lock of hair toward an extended position wherein the advancing mechanism is manually rewindable by rotating one of the arms of the doll and manually actutable by manipulating the other arm of the doll.
Other objects, features and advantages of the invention shall become apparent as the description thereof proceeds when considered in connection with the accompanying illustrative drawings.